Stuck in the Middle
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: When Chad had to take his little sister to a corn maze with Zora, he wasn't thrilled. He enjoyed the experience even less when he realized Sonny was going to be there. For those of you who don't know, Chad's little sister is Kailee, age 12.


**Hello readers! I just went to a corn maze and it took me 3 and a half HOURS to get out. I was going to make a Halloween story, but this works just as well. I am so excited for Halloween! Are you? Okay, on to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's list the things I don't own in this story- the iPhone, SWAC, anything by Evanescence, Facebook, Mood Pad, or anything else recognizable. If I did, I'd be on a cruise right now. **

Stuck in the Middle

KPOV

"I don't want to go!" Chad yelled quietly while crossing his arms and making a low growling noise, therefore throwing a small temper tantrum in the dusty parking lot.

"Come on Chad." I hissed staring back at the people watching, one of them Zora who was in hysterics. "You promised mom. Stop making such a big show of it! Zora and I really wanted to go." He looked back at the laughing girl in the crowd and then back to me.

"Fine. But I won't like it." The blonde said quietly, walking away from his car and towards the parking lot. I returned to my friend.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I came here," I said just loud enough for her to hear. "That and it looks really cool."

"I bet we can get out of here in an hour, two at the most." She whispered. "I mean, I bet Chad wouldn't even get out of there if we weren't with him." I nodded and then looked in front of us. There stood Sonny, alone buying a ticket. Zora and I looked at each other and knew what we wanted to do.

"Sonny!" We screamed together, running up and skidding to a stop right in front of her, making her flinch.

"Wanna walk the maze with us?" Zora asked, bouncing like a little kid.

"Your brother's here, isn't he Kailee?" she asked me.

"Yeah. That's why we want you with us!" Both me and Zora knew the real reason why we wanted her with us, so we could strand Chad in the middle of the maze and have Sonny come too. Yet the next thing that came out of my mouth was also true. "Besides, are you really going to make us go through a maze with Chad alone?"

"True. I'll come." She said. Zora and I did our secret handshake, then went back to tell Chad the good news.

"Guess what Chad!" Zora yelled at him.

"Whatever it is, don't want to know." He went back to looking at his iPhone. I groaned.

"Sonny's here and she's going to go through the maze with us." He finally looked up, and not because we were at the counter.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said loudly.

"You heard me," I said, looking him right in the eye and running with Zora to Sonny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't like this." Chad whispered to me for the twelfth time after we got in the maze only 21 minutes ago.

"Don't care." I said, then turned to Zora and Sonny. "I say we run from him, see how long it takes to get him out of the maze," I whispered.

"Let's get away from this diphthong. Besides, I've already put a tracking device in his extremely expensive jacket and a small camera on his shoulder."

I heard a soft voice. "Me too, let's go."

I ran off with Zora, twisting and turning not stopping until we noticed Sonny was gone. Crap.

SPOV

"Me too, let's go. I said quietly. I didn't want to be near Chad at all, but I suspected they would do this so of course, I went. But after only one turn I lost them. The only thing I could think of doing was going back to Chad. I didn't still like him after the tween choice award incident, but I couldn't leave him there. I also couldn't go off into the maze by myself, so I wandered back to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Chad. Take your eyes away from the screen." He jumped up startled.

"Munroe. What do you want?" Yes, he had also begun calling me by my last name. Great, eh? "Where's little weirdo and my lil' sis?"

"Oh, noticed that now Cooper?" I spat at him. "And now we're alone in the middle of a corn maze, lost with the two near-teens we're- no, YOU, are supposed to be watching."

"You want us to be alone," he said with that smirk I had come to know and hate… usually.

"No. I don't!" I yelled at him. "I'd rather be chasing a pig with a skirt through this maze who knows the way out in like 40 degree weather while a screaming toddler is following me!"

"I'd rather be with you than doing that," he mumbled, rolling his eyes and returning to his iPhone.

"What are you even doing?" I asked him, slightly shocked by his words. But it was a good shock. I looked over then saw it. He was playing with the mood pad app. Really Chad, Really? "Mood Pad?"

"Yeah." He said. I groaned.

"Well don't you want to get out?" I asked, annoyed. I mean, one type of annoyed is those annoying political commercials. And I HATE political commercials. No, this was one of those angering annoying like an itch that won't go away.

"Not really. They're going to have to get me out sometime."

"Let's go." I announced, grabbing his arm and leading him down the path.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later…

"I Want. Out." I said slowly looking at him, frustrated. "You've stopped every turn to text, check your email, or update your Facebook status to…" I opened my Facebook account to Chad's page. "Stuck in a stupid corn maze w/ ex-girlfriend get me OUT." I raised my eyes skeptically.

"Well, I er…"

"Yeah, that's right. You want out, follow me or I'll leave you. Maybe."

"I never finished. Why do you still have me as a friend?" I glared at him.

"Well I was hoping we'd, you know, get back together, but now I don't care. I just wanted to see what you were doing to torment you." Smooth Sonny, smooth. Wait, was that actually hurt in his eyes? Hmmm…

"Ok, come on, let's get out of here. As I said, I want out. We're not even halfway through the maze," he said to me. I groaned.

"Come on."

KPOV

We had gotten out of the maze an hour ago. Why was this so hard for them? I mean, I stink at mazes and I got out with a bit of help from Zora. After two and a half hours they should be out or nearing the end. At first, we tried the three mini-mazes outside the maze and the labyrinth. Next we went to the water balloon target area and got food as well as drinks.

"What do we do now?" Just then I had an epiphany. Apparently, Zora did too, because we both yelled, "The camera and tracker!"

Zora pulled out her phone and pulled up an app for a tracker. Seriously, what don't they have an app for? Driving, that's what. Chad was only about a quarter way through the maze.

"Fine, check the camera." Really Chad, Really? How long does it take a guy to get through a maze?

"Okay… He's with Sonny." Zora looked at me and I looked at her. "This should be interesting."

"Well we really shouldn't…" I hesitated. "Play it, play it, play it!" We huddled over the iTouch.

"_I never finished. Why do you still have me as a friend?" _That was Chad, even though we couldn't see him.

"_Well I was hoping we'd, you know, get back together," _

"This is awesome!" Zora yelled.

"Zip it moron!" I yelled at her.

"_I just wanted to see what you were doing to torment you."_

"Woah." I looked at Zora. She looked at me. Was this officially the end of Channy? "We got unlimited mazing, maybe we should go find them. Sonny looks like she wants to kill Chad. And possibly kiss him. But that's beyond the point."

"Yeah. Let's go before it closes." She tried to pull me away, but I stopped.

"I think we should, you know, get some food to bring to them. And ice cream for us."

"Yeah!" Zora exclaimed, and we were off to the ice cream stand.

SPOV

"We've been here before." I told him. "Lets go the other way."

"What makes you so sure we've been here before?" He asked in a tone I had only heard him use with other members of my cast of those reputation to hate. Insert gulp here. Why did he all the sudden hate me? What did I do? _I just wanted to see what you were doing to torment you. _I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted him off my tail. Shoo mind, go away. Just get me out. Please? What do I need to do!

"Who are you talking to?" he asked in that tone I hated. I didn't still like him, Psh no. But seriously, talking out loud? That was embarrassing. I pulled out my best response.

"Just talking to myself because I'm going crazy being stuck with you in this damn maze!" Yes brilliant Sonny, make him hate you more.

"What's worse, me or the maze?" he asked. I didn't answer, but started going down the new path, following it. It was really long, and only lead to a dead end.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled at the sky and turned to Chad. "Remind me to tell our kids NEVER to go in a corn maze."

He stopped walking and I thought he was checking his email again. But then he turned to me and smiled. No, not smiled, smirked. That smirk I hated and loved, or used to love. What had I said?

"So now you want to have kids with me Munroe?" CRAP.

"I… er… well, that's not what I meant!" Yes, make yourself look like an idiot. Shut mind, shut up! Well, I could have swore, but that may not have been the best thing.

"Really Munroe, was it really?"

"Yes! Really!" Did my voice just get higher? Insert multiple swears here, along with crap, darn, shoot, tartar sauce, and other things people yell when they're mad.

"Your voice just got higher."

"No it didn't." That was also high. &$#*^!

"You love me Sonny, admit it."

"You called me Sonny." I watched his face. Panic, Impenetrable smile, then the smirk reserved just for me.

"Yes, I called you by your real name and you told me you wanted to have kids with me. You know what that means, don't you? Or are you too naive?"

"Just drop it, okay?" I yelled at him. "Or I will leave you here!" Silence. More silence. Oh and guess what? More silence!

"Fine Munroe." He whispered, then started walking back to our previous spot. He had his phone out again, but I never put the pieces together until my phone started buzzing. New email. I go, check my email, see the words _New update: Chad Dylan Cooper. _He didn't.

"You didn't."

"See for yourself."

I read. Of course, it went along the lines of our previous conversation, but the wording wasn't as… _nice._

"You perverted bi…"

"Now now Sonny, don't swear at me. After all, I have my phone and…" but this time I was the one who cut off his sentence by tackling him. I pinned his shoulders to the ground with my knees as he tried to throw me off but I had the superior power. Then I grabbed his phone.

"Who's got the phone now _sucker?" _Then a realization washed over me. "COOPER!" I bellowed. "THAT STUFF NEVER GOES AWAY! NOW THAT'S GOING TO BE ON THE INTERNET FOREVER AND EVER AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT OFF! I CAN DELETE IT LIKE THIS…" I deleted the announcement and a picture he took of us in the corn maze, then turned my attention back to him. "THAT COULD GET ME FIRED OR SOMETHING! I WANT TO KEEP MY REPUTATION AS AMERICA'S GOOD GIRL BUT YOU'RE MAKING THAT AWFUL HARD YOU IDIOT AND FAIL TO LIFE!" I was breathing heavily now. "I HATE YOU!"

Oh. My. Gosh. Cue the Evanescence. I needed this. I just wanted to belt out the words to all the songs because my life was not only falling apart at the seams but continuing to piss me off. I just wanted to sing a song to get it all out. So I started singing some of the lyrics, still not letting Chad up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but I was singing.

_Hold on to me now_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

Chad was memorized. I wanted to smiled, but I was too into the song. I couldn't stop.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture life, it ends here tonight._

I almost cried at the song, and the way Chad was looking at me. It was a mix of admiration, sorrow, pain, and maybe even love. I didn't know, but I finished the song staring into the crystal waters that were his eyes. I didn't look up until I heard a voice.

"Thank goodness we found you!"

KPOV

"They're right around the corner." Zora told me, then locked her eyes back on the GPS tracker thingy. I was glad after 20 minutes of walking. We rounded the corner and I saw them. Sonny had Chad in some sort of ninja position I knew I couldn't ever pull off. They were right in the middle of the path, Sonny singing some Evanescence song I had heard once.

"I think we're... HMPH!" I had covered Zora's mouth to hear the beautiful singing.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture life, it ends here tonight._

It was breathtaking. I wanted to compliment her, but before I could, Zora said loudly, "Thank goodness we found you! You have to teach me how to get someone in that position Sonny! I can't wait to have a new move!"

Sonny hadn't moved yet, but answered, "You already know so many moves. Can't I have one special one?" Zora mumbled an I guess, then I walked up to Chad.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"_Enjoying yourself?" _he mocked, then mumbled something I couldn't quite hear but guessed it was a yes. Next I turned to Sonny.

"Enjoying yourself?" I whispered to her.

"No comment." She responded, then got off of Chad. "How'd you find us?

"Tracker." Zora told them smugly, then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"We are NEVER going to another corn maze." Chad announced loudly.

"Agreed." Sonny and I said together. Next I turned to Chad.

"Gonna make your move?" I asked my him, then looked at Sonny. "She wants you back, trust me on this one." I took a step back, then looked at him. After making some faces at him, he turned to Sonny.

"So, maybe you'd want to go and see a movie or something next weekend ?" He gave her the same look he had during the song. She turned to him and sighed.

"How many chances should you get?" This would be your third. The world would think I was crazy." The hurt was back. This wasn't an acted hurt, it was real. Real hurt. And he was hiding back real tears. He turned his face away. I raised my eyes at her.

She kissed him on the cheek. I bounced up and down while she quoted my favorite song by Evanescence.

"_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me. _I don't know what you've done to make me like you, but you have one more chance. Tip of the day, don't blow it!" he smiled the grabbed his phone back out of Sonny's hands. She groaned but smiled when her phone buzzed again. Sonny decided to show me.

_Status update: Chad Dylan Cooper- In a relationship._

_New Update: Chad Dylan Cooper_

Sonny clicked the link and I read. _Got m'lady back! _ I couldn't help but smile too. Some days do have happy endings.

**So, how did you like it? I loved the part where Sonny's like, "Remind me to tell our kids NEVER to go in a maze." I didn't like some parts, but you might.**

**Review, will you?**


End file.
